Mad Aya
by BuiltOnSin
Summary: It's six years since everything had happened back at the mansion. I still remember the Forgotten. - Aya
1. C1

**I couldn't stop**.

I had to continue what I was doing, it was in my blood so there was no way from hiding from it. Damn my fathers heritage, and damn that red book! My best friend was a scalpel or a nicely cleaned chainsaw. I had been used to the killing, and taking. I always took what I found most pretty. Eyes, face, or body. I have tried so many times to quit my addiction, but Maria constantly urges me to move forward, and continue my dads doing. But why? My father obviously hadn't cared for her, so why would she want something that reminds her of someone so cruel?

I'm seventeen now, I've been in this business for about six years now, after having a year with Maria teaching me how to do things like this precisely.

I have about three dolls in my room, one in the living room and two in the courtyard. I'm ashamed. I've even diagnosed myself with insomnia because of all the voices I hear at night, coming from those porcelain shells. They hate me, they keep telling me I hardly knew them, asking questions and sobbing. I cry with them sometimes. I can't help but cry and cry. Sometimes, I think of my mother, and the few over at the mansion, burning along with the curse. I miss some of them the more I think about it.

I never think of my dad. He attempted to turn his own daughter into a doll. But then again, I think... Maybe he was trying to help me and this issue we both endured. Maybe he just wanted to stop the continuation of our generations hiding creatures in drawers and killing people to make beauty out of them.

My mind spins when I think like that though. It hurts even worse to think of all the Forgotten that had counted on me at the mansion. I promised to the Blonde Youth that I would never forget about the most forgotten. So I never leave my patients in pain or without knowing their names at least.

Either way, my addiction grows with each kill I do. My birthday is coming up in less than a week. Maybe I'll mature out of this stage, may mother guide me.


	2. C2

Today, was Tuesday, my natural day to visit the graves of my father, mother, and some who were lost by my father. Maria didn't bother come with me, God knows what she had been doing but I didn't really notice at the time. I continued down the long, dirt path with my cloak raised high above my head. The last thing I needed was to be recognized by a few people. Nobody had seen me before since I had been in captivity for the longest period, however my name is out there quite often.

After ten minutes of passing endless rows of grey cobblestone, I found it. I found my fathers empty grave. It noted plain and clear: Xario Xth. I sighed and looked at the engraving carefully, but I couldn't stand there too long. The day was almost over and I still hadn't seen mothers. I continued down a little ways and found hers. Monika Delvie.

"Oh, mom," I muttered under hot breath. I shook my head for a second as I raised my hand up to remove my cloak's hood. "I'm so sorry." I looked up as if expecting something like a slap or a person in general. "I know what I'm doing is wrong, and I know you don't want to see what I'm becoming. I miss you though mother. And this is whats me, whats in my veins."

A wind blew for a short second, cutting through my now shortened hair.

"I know that hair from anywhere." I stop and blush, my body is frozen. Who is this? I don't recognize the voice, but it's a female obviously. My only choice of action at the moment was to look behind me and see who's there.

I turned around and saw an adolescent. She stared at me and resembled one of my patients I had a long while ago-She was a Forgotten. I gasp and step backward, pinned up against my mothers grave. The girl looked quite happy. "But you don't remember me, do you?" The ghostly girl whispers.

"I-I do," She recoils in surprise as I step forward, putting my cloak back up. "You were one of my patients... Melanie?" She had the brightest green eyes and I frown. I remember her clearly. She steps forward and lets out her hand. I stare down at the ghostly arm and then back at the face of Melanie.

"Follow me, Doctor Aya... I want to show you someone."

I swallow the lump in my throat and grasp the ligament. It was oddly cold, and stiff like a real humans. I shook away the gross thought and followed the being. No, not being. The Forgotten.

She brought me to a place that wasn't unknown, but not well known either. It was close to were my old kid home was, the mansion that burned down over 6 or 7 years ago. She sat me down on one of the huge rocks that stood a far ways from the area. She looked over and me and then back at the field.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Ah, so you remember this place?"

"Of course I do." I gasp and choke back a yell. I wanted to scream at the girl for bringing me here. This place brings to many memories.

And these Forgotten... _Still live on the grounds_. I could feel the dead coiling wind around the ground, covering it like a mist. They were upset, and triggered something in my brain even I couldn't understand. "Why am I here?" I asked aloud, confused.

The woman said nothing but only walked farther into the lands. I follow, having little to no choice. It was somber out here, quiet, and the grass was tall. Were they going to use this as graveyard too? I thought. That would be horrible, more dead on top of dead.

"Dio, I have someone to show you." Melanie turned to me and whispered to the air, "She's very beautiful, and you just might know her."

"What? Melanie, is it another one I-" A blond man, not younger than sixteen stood from grasses. I look over and gasp. "Why'd you bring her here." The man claiming to be Dio stood back, away from me and pointed at me as if I were a demon. I probably was, he probably knew of what I do, and didn't like the looks of me. Had someone he knew been a victim to me? Wait. He could see Melanie and communicated with her quite well. Had I known him?

"Dio, I thought you should show her what you showed me. I don't think she remembers much from six years ago."

"I remember!" I protest stomping forward. Dio stepped forward as well. "I was raised in this very spot, not far from the grave yard in a very well kept Mansion. My daddy had his work down in the basement and killed plenty of innocents and passed his traits to me. He attempted to kill me and-"

"He should have killed you, Aya." The blond boy stepped forward and I noticed a bandage across his right eye. "He would have kept you safe, and wouldn't have turned you into a monster like you are today."

I bit my lip. He knew my name. He stepped closer and I was just about his height. He stood so close I could smell his decay. He lifted my cloaks hood and stared at my face. I blushed, hoping a bystander wouldn't notice me.

"You are a soulless bitch, just like your father Aya. You don't care about any of your victims."

"Dio, I have to tell you-" I had hardly realized Melanie, my victimized Forgotten still stood beside us, watching us with keen eyes.

"Melanie, please. You don't understand. She kills, for the beauty. She cares of nothing but her fathers tradition."

"She remembers me!" Dio looks over at Melanie who was screaming by now. "She remembered me Dio! She isn't entirely like you say her father was."

I stare at the ghosts and watch as Melanie's Green eyes burn red. She was crying blood tears.

He turns to me in disbelief. His red eye turns back to a beautiful soft brown. He's just staring at me at this point. What did I do? I don't even remember him... Do I?

"Aya..." The blond boy swallows and whispers, "You remember me. Don't you?" I decide to shake my head. I'm not entirely lying. I move my shaking hand up to the back of my neck and rub it forcefully, grabbing for my hood to slide back over my head. I wanted to get away. But by the look on the mans face, I wasn't going anywhere. I look to my left where Melanie was and-She wasn't there... I turned back around and Dio had an upset expression.

"I really don't remember you, Dio. I'm sorry." Even my voice sounded shaky and hoarse. Dio sighed and tore off the wrapping around his head and just left his bangs to hang over his eye... That didn't exist.

I didn't know what to do, so I leaned in and lightly grabbed his bangs and pulled them to the side. I gasped and dropped my jaw in awe, horrifically seeing a canal where the eye should be go straight to a brainstem that didn't exist no more. It was cleaned from eye to veins. No blood, just skin and a skull. I gagged and looked away, letting his hair fall back to it's rightful place.

"Blond Youth?" I called him by nickname. A hand, cold and stoned, starts to pat my back.


End file.
